


What If

by Tangled_Dreams



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Elevators, F/M, Love, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, POV Rey (Star Wars), What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangled_Dreams/pseuds/Tangled_Dreams
Summary: One shot from Rey's POV. A little play around with the elevator scene. I kept it tame trying to keep in line with what reasonably could have happened/what I wanted to happen.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	What If

“I saw who your parents are,” Kylo said softly, staring intently at her.  
Rey turned around and slammed the control panel with her binders, bringing the elevator to a halt. The sudden stop propelled her forward into Kylo who instinctively caught her. 

Neither of them had been this close before. Not like this. His eyes searched hers for pain before the realisation he was touching her filled his thoughts. Rey felt her heart racing, the anger before dissipating under his touch. His grip loosened as he started to pull away.  
“Ben,” she grabbed his wrist.  
Kylo's breathing was heavy. He was so used to rejection, he had already accepted that she would reject him too.  
“Don't let Snoke destroy it all,” Rey begged.   
He continued to lift a shaky hand to her face. When he noticed that she didn't flinch, he touched her cheek gently, “I won't let him.”

He then leaned in and kissed Rey just as softly. It was brief and lingering, leaving her her senses humming. Rey thought she could see a smile tugging at his lips and she wanted to see it at least once. She caught him off guard as she went in for another kiss. The tension between them both fueled her as she kissed him greedily, his lips parting quickly for hers. His arms wound tightly around her waist, afraid to let her go as they broke apart for a breath.

Kylo laughed before smiling shyly at her. Rey's heart lifted at the sight. She knew that there was light there, he just needed someone to believe in him.

The elevator began to move again with some effort.  
“Snoke,” Rey whispered.  
Kylo seemed to panic and she could visibly see him fix his facade into place, his brief moment of weakness gone in a second.  
“I will fight for you,” she stated.  
“Rey.” The way he said her name made her shiver. It was protective. Now they had to be enemies.

The elevator doors opened and she turned from Kylo, without a second glance, towards the throne room. She had to play the game now as well.


End file.
